pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Suicune R
OLA ESTA ES MI DISCUSIÓN Por supuesto Como diría el Gran Bluff: -"Los amigos son lo más"- jajaja. Mira en la página de mi Usuario y verás que estás en mi Tablón de la Amistad. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo, Alux Si Si puedes ADOPTAR A SU HERMANO--Mew doctor 00:10 13 dic 2009 (UTC) si +si quiero ser tu amigo --Mabaro 17:02 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Si que Lunhen y Ayamo esten juntos. Pero solo te dejo una condicion, mejora tu mapa. XD es broma ten k te e aorro trabajo. Saludos de Alux Región Lunhen No esta nada mal esta muy bien hecho. By:Alux 20:01 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Pacipel Gracias por hacer esta mejora de Pacipelthumb ¡Ah!Creo que el sprite de tu pacipel no tiene sus manos¿no?thumb|74px --Luis Andreo 19:46 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Ah,se me olvido decirte... Te puedo ayudar en tu Luna dex ¿vale? ¿Puedo hacer a un pokémon para avanzar tu Luna dex? Mira este pokémon con una combinación única.¡Planta y Acero! Te haré el cuadro de información y tu le haces el sprite,¿vale?thumb|98px|Pirañiton --Luis Andreo 11:40 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Muy bien ,Pirañiton thumbLa verdad es que sí esta muy bien hecho. Estará detrás de Pacipel Si gracias si eso ya lo edito yo y lo pongo en el centro de adopcion Gracias: Alux 19:04 27 dic 2009 (UTC). Propongo En tu Luna dex podemos poner los movimientos que aprenden los pokémon, tu editas esto para verlo si no lo sabes(si lo sabes lo borras no quiero quedar mal diciéndote algo que ya sabes) Ese es un ejemplo que hay en la página:Risen-Tedi % Si no quieres borras esto de tu discusión y me lo dices No me di cuenta Perdón no me di cuenta al mirar la Luna dex .Se lo voy a poner a Pacipel ¿vale ? --Luis Andreo 13:28 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Ah mira esta pokenovéla que e echo si te gusta me puedes ayudar La pokenovéla Lunatone y su amigo Parasects Echo --Luis Andreo 15:11 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya ,Pirañiton echo,¿esta bien? claro que puedes Mira el pikachu esponjita: Archivo:Pikachu_Esponjita.png ya es tuyo!--Little Yoshi 12:38 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Tal vez sí pueda ponerle, pero tendría que saber más datos sobre él, es decir, personalidad y todo eso. También tendría que pensar donde le pongo y qué rol tendría (a menos de que tú ya hayas pensado en esto, si es así puedes decirmelo y a var si puedo hacer algo) --WDP - (Discusión) 12:05 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya está y muchas gracias... ¡Muchas gracias por hacerme chula mi página de usuario!...ya no hace falta que pongas mis datos, lo he hecho yo por no darte trabajo,aunque si quieres puedes poner lo que quieras no me importará.--Luis Andreo 19:33 11 ene 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy pokemon accion vale voy a ser tu amigo cuales tu pokemon favorito el mio es shaymin te pongo una imagen de ella Archivo:Shaymin OCPA.pngadios y me encanta de averte conocido--Pokemon accion 16:44 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Si quieres... ...puedes participar en el Concurso:¿Qué Pokémon elegirán Jimmy y Vincent en GAJS? que decidirá el nuevo Pokémon de los protagonistas. No te obligo, solo te informo. La fecha límite es el 17 de enero. P.S. Cuando puedas, me respondes a lo anterior, lo de Lucas. El comentario se titula Bueno...'y es el nº 15, está un poco más arriba... si aún quieres...--WDP - (Discusión) 14:31 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Muy bien... Cuando pienses el resto me lo dices.--WDP - (Discusión) 11:29 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu también... ...cuando puedas me dices el papel que Lucas tendrá en GAJS, entrenador, coordinador, rival, villano, estudiante u otro papel que a lo mejor quieras que tenga. Y su cáracter, costumbres, gustos... Vamos, si lo tienes pensado. --WDP - (Discusión) 12:45 17 ene 2010 (UTC) ... gracias!!!muchisimas gracias!!!si quiero ser tu amiga, en lo que quieras te ayudoмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 12:50 17 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Papeles Se me olvidó decirte que obviamente hay un papel que Lucas no puede tener, y es la identidad del encapuchado, aunque no creo que vayas a poner a Lucas como el villano principal de GAJS, además de que ese papel yo ya tengo pensado quien va a ser.--WDP - (Discusión) 13:17 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Muy bien... Sabía desde el principio que ibas a elegir, o Campeón de la liga, o elegido de la Pokéball Dorada, o las dos cosas. ¿Te pongo que aparezcas de vez en cuando en ''GAJS antes de la liga o solo en la liga? --WDP - (Discusión) 13:34 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya solo faltarían... ...su cáracter, costumbres, gustos... en una palabra: la personalidad. (espera eso son dos palabras) --WDP - (Discusión) 14:09 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Yá se que... ...no verás esto hasta dentro de un tiempo. En fin, he visto que en el artículo de Lucas has puesto la plantilla de personaje de HMP. Y ahora te pregunto, ¿Quieres que yo vaya actualizando el artículo de Lucas cuando él vaya saliendo en GAJS? Cuando leas esto me respondes. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:07 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola quieres intercanviar o combatir? Te espero entonces en mi chat!:http://xat.com/chat/room/82777907/ Little Yoshi 12:52 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Aun no... espera, que aun estoy editando a Ayamo así que todavía no unas Lunhen con Ayamo. Alux A se me olvido Sobre Lunhen... ¿porke no aprovexas mas huecos en la region k te sobra muxo? asi seria mas y grande (recuerda k no obligo, aconsejo) Mira, te dejo un mapa de Lunhen de todo lo k sobra: Lo_que_sobra_de_Lunhen.png Si lo reyenaras, quedaria muchisimo mejor, incluso la region con ese aspecto esta mejor que antes. Y ek Devianart es una pagina web sobre imagenes que sube, pero es una pagina inglesa. By: Alux Concurso invitados a BADV Tlaves esto paresca una copia de lo de WDP (no enserio lo es) pero su idea de invitar personajes a los fanfics es genial y me inspiro asi que si quieres participar has lo mismo que hiciste con lo de WDP si quieres hacer el articulo haslo asi: (nombre del personaje+(BADV))asi que bueno porfavor inscribanse que ya le dije a choji que si podia luego votar.--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 21:44 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo estoy planeando Va a ser tipo bicho,normal tienda vs si puedes trabajar VS Pues me gustaria que me hagas un versus de la muñeca famosa barbie. Siento ponertelo tan dificil Alux Gracias Esta mu bien echo, dime de que persona lo has cogido para usar su sprite. Gracia, Alux otro concurso He hecho un nuevo concurso de invitados a mi saga NG! Porque no te inscribes?Los premios estan muy bueno y ademas puedes proponer fakemon! Aqui esta la pagina:Concurso de invitados en NG. Recuerda leer y seguir las reglas si te vas a inscribir.nico493 19:19 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Estos fakemon...¿Te gustan? Mira estos son:CamuflajenExcerpionCuchifuent --Luis Andreo 16:26 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Diste en el clavo con Excerpiom Muy bien me encargaré el lunes de hacerlo y ponerle a Pacipel el cuadro de movimientos,este Camuflagen es de tipo lucha y el otro Cuchifuent de tipo agua-psíquico Perfectísimo Estan muy bien....--Luis Andreo 17:54 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro que puedes adoptar esa pokémonada!Little Yoshi 19:40 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Esta mu bien echo. Mucha gracias. Alux 11:27 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias El suicune que me dice felicidades esta mu chulo. ¿cuando es tu cumple pa ke yo tambien te felicite? Alux Publicidad Te gusta Pokemon y/o Isla del Drama, pues ahora los he combinado, te invito a que leas mi Pokehsitoria, si te gusta o no espero que visites la pagina de Fans y odiadores y dejes un mensaje, gracias y suerte--Firefer 13:04 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: bueno sera..tu eres el de Super dex? no? --'Dialga ' ''' Palkia 16:06 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí bueno Esta bien podemos ser amigos y por ahora solo necesito el VS de Tracey(islas naranja). Gracias por todo y si quieres en tu pagina de usuario puedes poner a 90 pxbaby mario o a Archivo:Marshtomp_sprite.gif marshtompnico493 21:48 15 feb 2010 (UTC) claro hay que ser amigos.soy de mexico vivo en uruapan(no es un lugar muuy digno pero tengo muchos amigos)--Juby o Ricky 00:35 17 feb 2010 (UTC) oye se que seria en contra de las reglas pero tienes mi permiso...esque queria que si me podias editar mi pagina de usuario y de sicucion como la tuya pero en verde--Juby o Ricky 00:40 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Suicune jajajaja esta bueno eso de los mensajes xD y otra cosa quisieras ser mi amigo? --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 14:19 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ya se pongamos para el nombre tres chicos y un suicune lo pondrmos asi? ok una misdreavus especial Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png esta es mi cara Archivo:Tanita_estilo_MM.png esta es la mia Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.png ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:24 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori gracias por el sprite de tracey nico493 16:30 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Como Le añades color a tu firma? saludos [[Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifLuigi¡¡¡Archivo:MILOTIC_I.gif]]¿Quien jode? 17:50 20 feb 2010 (UTC) pedido me puedes hacer un VS de daisy(la hermana de misty)? Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 20:14 28 feb 2010 (UTC) felicitaciones!!! todos los fakemon de Concurso de invitados en NG han quedado en empate, la participacion que planee para suicune forma origen es que sea capturado por Misty y que sea su medio de transporte ademas. Puedes cambiar esta participacion, pero con algunas limitaciones Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 15:54 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Se me olvidó comentarte... Equipo Invitacion Falsa Alarma perdon ya volvi solo quiero decirte que si quieres saber algo de esto que te dije muy apuradamente lo puedes leer en mi blog en una entrada que dice algo sobre unos rekames!-- El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 04:30 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Artwork ;D hahaha con este no me tarde tanto :O hasta yo me impresiono... hehehe aqui te lo dejo... BasuraVolcánica 21:43 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Lucas_Artwork.png Por supuesto Si, por cierto ¿a que no adivinas una de las cosas en las que me inspiré para HMP?... En mis profesores. Los que están en Poké de Mega me base en mis profes. Eso si, todos menos Raichu, Scizor, Chatot, Giratina y Hudgson. Esos son inventados. Los demás, todos basados. Y algunos alumnos de la clase de 1ºD ESO, estan basados en antiguos compañeros mios. Aunque hay alguno que no se si es inventado o no. P.S. ¿Te gusta Kingdom Hearts? Como veo la imagen de Sora en tu avatar. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 13:59 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Por el momento No tengo pensado en revelar mi personaje en ''HMP así que pon al personaje que me alegra haber creado, la protagonista de HMP Mewtwa. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 15:57 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Siip Pero acordamos que el primer capitulo lo harias tu, asi que tienes todo el derecho a elegir el titulo de la novela. Además yo quiero que mi inicial sea torchic, el tuyo el que quieras y el de tanita misdreavus, que seguro que le gusta ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:35 26 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori pasame tu e-mail Dime tu e-mail para que te pase el juego, yo uso No$gba para jugar y anda bien pero tenes que hacerle unos pequeños cambiosFirefer 01:14 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Dusculpas Huvo un problema, perdi el juego (ROM), si quieres el juego visita la pagina "Decemuladores.com" ahi esta el juego pero tiene dos problemas que son muy molestos pero se solucionan muy facilFirefer 04:36 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Suicune Te voy a hacer a Camuflajen,perdón por el retraso,estuve en Barcelona y mi tia estaba mala.--Luis Andreo 15:37 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Votos Gracias por tu propuesta lo tomaré en cuenta, oye si quieres puedes votar solo mandame tus votos a mi pagina de discusion, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!]] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 14:52 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Suerte Hey, XD si visitas wikidex y si queda todavia en mi pagina de usuario esta la misma Pokehistoria que tu estas haciendo, la idea es buena si jugaste el juego (O te copiaste de mi??) te deseo suerte en todo yo la deje porque la wikidex me la cancelo (Bigotes ortivas:() chau yo la deje cuando recien volvian del futuro y conseguian la espada "Masamune", la leere asi que siguela--Firefer 16:48 13 abr 2010 (UTC) te acuerdas de... ...la saga que creamos con azelfcolori? siguela haciendo tanita Ya es tarde :.( Estuve desde julio hasta noviembre buscando el Chrono Trigger en español pero cuando casi lo conseguia un pelotudo hacker se metio y borro todo, ahora estoy buscando un buen juego (motivadores como KOF y Pokémon XD) para jugar, por eso me olvide que estban sacando este juego en español... gracias por decirme donde conseguirlo, suerte en la vida y en tu pokehistoria si seguis la idea original va a ser muy buenaFirefer 16:48 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Una boludez XD Si lees mis Pokehistorias veras que nombro mi Pokehistoria pasada algo asi como un mensaje para mi Pokehistoria abandonada a su suerte -_-, chau--Firefer 16:51 19 abr 2010 (UTC) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ;) wow muchas gracias por el sprite que me hiciste :D me encantaría ser tu amigo :D bueno me voy saludos!! BasuraVolcánica 02:03 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola...♥ Hola me llamo Pili y me gusto mucho tu paginas así que me preguntaba si es que podriamos ser amigos...! ♥Besos♥ Atte: ~ Pilini♥ ~ Sii Me parece bien los del mundo misterioso. Lo aremos cuando agamos mas fakémon porke yo tengo muy poquitos =P. Alux 10:35 1 may 2010 (UTC) Se me a ocurrido una idea mejor Y si en vez de acer un mundo misterioso hacemos los Remakes de los juegos Rubí y Zafiro?? Y no tu solo, mas usuarios si eso. ¿que te parece mi idea? espero tu respuesa. Alux 21:15 1 may 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, prueba suerte... La segunda temporada de GAJS resucita el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Leete las normas y, si quieres, prueba suerte... --WDP - (Discusión) 17:58 2 may 2010 (UTC) Muchas graciaaaaas♥ Muchas gracias por los sprites,me serviran mucho mas. ♥Besos♥ Atte: ~ Pili♥ ~Archivo:Pichu_PinballRZ.gif Como leíste arriba Ya está de nuevo el concurso de invitados a GAJS. Ye lo digo de nuevo por si quieres persentar al hermano de Lucas que me dijiste una vez. Aunque si quieres otro vale. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:24 2 may 2010 (UTC) ^^ Me gustaria que salieras en mi saga ya que me has echo sprites y todo eso.Si es que quires dejame tus sprites,la clase y tus pokemon ^^♥ ♥Besos Besos♥ Atte:Pilini :D Mapa de Hoenn Mira ya he hecho el mapa de Hoenn a estilo Oro Corazón y Plata Alma mira: Mapa Hoenn Remake Respondeme lo que opinas sobre el. Alux Atwork Tal como te pregunte en el chat de esta Wiki pero no respondiste pues te lo digo aquí. ¿Tu sabes crear atwork? Si sabes pues la pregunta que te iba acer seria una cosa muy difícil y larga. Pero antes responde. ''Saludos ~ ( ) ~ (Discusión)'' 10:31 8 may 2010 (UTC) :JEJE, valla posdata que as puesto. La respuesta es k '''OK. Saludos ~ ( ) ~ (Discusión) 11:27 8 may 2010 (UTC) Hey :D como estas!? espero que bien (: te venia a dejar el artwork de Dalia ;D solo que nose si te guste como quedó ya que no tenia una imagen que la mostrara de cuerpo completo igual y me dices como quieres a mar tmb ;D bueno te lo dejo... Archivo:Dalia_Artwork.pngSALUDOS Y ADIOS! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 03:42 10 may 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo. No te lo dije porque con Lucas sí tenía pensado su participación en la temporada 2. A Shasta88 y a Juby3 se lo dije porque sus personajes no se me ocurría ninguna historia en la nueva temporada. Pero si que la pensé con Lucas. Lo que también puedes hacer es presentar un personaje nuevo en el concurso. --WDP - (Discusión) 17:39 10 may 2010 (UTC) Artwork y tuto (: Archivo:Mar_artwork.pngHey como estas? espero que bien... bueno pasaba a dejarte el arwork de mar :D y el tutorial de sai ;) Archivo:Artworks_en_Sai_Tutorial_por_BasuraVolcánica.png Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 04:07 13 may 2010 (UTC) SALUDOS Y ADIÓS! Mijumaru Hola te saludaba para saber que piensas de los nuevos starters :D hehe a mi me gusta mucho el starter de agua heh... claro creo que es mejor tunder :D y no se te ocurre algun cambio de ropa para lucas/tunder?lo digo porque sino yo te lo puedo hacer--Ciudadadno De CNM 17:01 15 may 2010 (UTC) Cuchifuent y Pirañiton Hola Suicune eh...voy a hacer a Cuchifuent, Cuchifuent y Pirañiton van a tener evoluciones ,a ver si te gustan,¿les haces el sprite?Prequerañitom |189px Cuchififi|198px--Luis Andreo 16:49 18 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias por tu ayuda Las ciudades las hare mejor yo que me salen bien :) tu haz los interiores de los gimnasios que eso se me da mu mal. ¿Puedo contar contigo? Eso espero, gracias. Deyvid Cosas si no te molesta Verás, ¿podría subir el antiguo sprite VS de Lucas con el nombre "Archivo:VS Lucas (GAJS).png"? Es que me gustaba más el anterior y para no revertirlo, pues volverlo a subir con otro nombre. ¿puedo? ¡Ah! ¡Y ya he puesto el capítulo 38, por si quieres leerlo! Recuerda que aún está abierto el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. No sé si te dije algo arriba. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:10 22 may 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:34 31 may 2010 (UTC) Me encantaria!! Amo esa idea!Podriamos hacer una saga o una novela *O* Nose decide tu :P... Besos y Abrazos...~Amante de Los Pichus*Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png 20:01 7 Jun 2010 (UTC) Hay un nuevo concurso Te invito a que te apunte al Concurso:Invitados en LBO, el plazo es hasta el 30/7/2010, ¡Apuntate! --Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 15:16 9 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿Que bien!!! ¡Que bien que has vuelto Suicune R,tengo sprites pendientes,tu Luna Dex va avanzando!He creado un centro de adopción muy chulo:Sala para adoptar y modificar pokémon...Luis Andreo 18:05 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Region Hola soy poke ale puedes pasar a dibujo como de videojuego mi region espag(te tacho lo que tienes que borrar por fa)thumb|left|Mira XD Pokeale XD Participa Concurso:Invitados en LBO 21:16 10 jun 2010 (UTC)Las parte moradas sondonde apaerecen pokemon legendarios. la rojas ciudades y pueblos, la lineas verdes rutas de hierba, las lineas marrones de montaña o cueva(pon cuevas donde te parezca mejor) y las lineas azules son de mar. Los tamaños de las ciudades Pueblo Canasa:Es pequeña pueblo Blumar:Mediano pueblo orilla: Grande pueblo Montoñ: pequeña pueblo White: Muy grande ciudad dirdam: muy grande pueblo finsir: mediano pueblo ultima:mediano pueblo montañoso: chico pueblo gali: mediano pueblo escondido: muy chico pueblo pajea: chico pueblo alejado: mediano ciudad alejada:mediana Los sitios especciales... islas Bal, Ear, Es: medianas Montaña portal: mediana Rio turbulento y prado trueno: Muy grandes Montaña Ceut y Cueva mella: Muy grandes Recuerda que son sitios como La Columna lanza Se me olvido poner la liga ponlo en Asturias. por favor(donde más te apetesca) ¡¡¡Gracias!!!XD Pokeale XD Participa Concurso:Invitados en LBO 10:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Muchas gracias por el mapa de Espag --XD Pokeale XD Participa Concurso:Invitados en LBO 10:18 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Gotal Tu Pokémon Gotal es de Tipo Cristal-Roca, ¿podrías decirme nombres de ataques de Tipo Cristal? Podría apañarme con ataques de Roca, pero alguno cristal querría yo saber. Y Rydaker ¿de que tipo es? Si es alguno inventado por tí, dime también ataques de ese tipo. --WDP - (Discusión) 21:17 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Cuchifuent Ya lo hice,mira a ver com a quedado,gracias por hacerme el sprite.Luis Andreo 14:36 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Han pasado dos meses Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. Mira la sección "Novedades" de GAJS por si encuentras algún personaje que vaya bien con el que presentes. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 23:52 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por su colaboración Jeje ,gracias por colaborar en los juegos¿viste a Cuchifuent?bueno puedes aportar fakemón a la dex,mejorar ciudades XD es que me quedan huecos,o ayudarme en la trama,...adios amigo...Luis Andreo 14:06 4 jul 2010 (UTC) I finished da work, u know ouo Archivo:Lucas_Artwork!.png180px La doll está reducida, el artwork tiene ese tamaño. Saludos c: Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 15:37 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Amistad ¿Podemos ser amigos? No tengo una página muy buena aquí, pero pásate por mi usuario del mismo nombre en wikidex. Usuario:Pokeantón Sprite ¿Qué Pokémon te pongo? Tú ponme a este Archivo:Shellonet.png mini entrevista Te gusta el juego DRAGON QUETS IX CENTINELAS DEL FIMARMENTO?Yo soy Pokeale 14:28 19 jul 2010 (UTC) dq ix yo tambien estoi jugando a dragon quest ix pero estoy pillado en la parte del gefe llarstastnaras del pueblo batsureg, no consigo vencerla,Yo soy Pokeale 19:08 20 jul 2010 (UTC) gracias nada mas despues de que te lo dijiere me lo pase, pero ahora no puede contra el dire el de la academia,siempre me mata, y si acepto tu peticion de conecion por wifi, cuando quieras------- Yo soy Pokeale 14:15 21 jul 2010 (UTC) estoy estoy aHORA, si estas ven, la conecion es totalmente wifi o ahy que darle algun sitio------Yo soy Pokeale 17:09 21 jul 2010 (UTC) que chat cual chaT ES_______(el que sale en noticiario poke-noti)Yo soy Pokeale 17:30 21 jul 2010 (UTC) jijijiji no se donde esta ese chat ^.^'------Yo soy Pokeale 17:35 21 jul 2010 (UTC)(ponme el link por favor) ok ok, no pasa nada :(---------Yo soy Pokeale 17:37 21 jul 2010 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! Feliz Cumpleaños¡¡¡¡ Que la hayas pasado muy bien y tambien que hayas recibido muchisimos regalos. Se que realmente era el 25 de Septiembre y no el 19, pero tube algunos problemas y no pude felicitarte. En fin, que Cumplas Muchos Años más de parte de Shasta88 y Nicolas493, Saludos y Felicitaciones --YO 00:22 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Volver Latima que te vas de la Wikia, espero que tengas muchos exitos en todo lo que hagas y suerte¡ Saludos y Gracias por todo lo que le brindaste a la Wikia :D YO 23:21 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro puedes te haria admin pero tienes pocas ediciones, si subes a 1300 te hare...(apuntate a PK por favor)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:50 8 mar 2011 (UTC) tienes habbo ??? el dragon quest me quede en el rey kögik o como sea, me es imposible pasarmelo, ¡¡¡Si pasame es link o lo que sea >.Sadu]]litokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:01 8 mar 2011 (UTC) PD:Gracias por adelantado pues eeste 8pongo link) http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Principes_de_Kanto/Inscripsiones es una saga que hago con... Chrisyeah, hago AV con pili...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:13 8 mar 2011 (UTC) suicune sabes como0 se pasa el rey könig de dragon quest ix???Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 18:44 8 mar 2011 (UTC) uu la contraseña no la se D:Archivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 20:14 12 mar 2011 (UTC) hola suicune, quiero ser tu amigo! Jijiji Claro que estoy aun interesada.Tambien he mejorado mis sprites:Archivo:Pili_sprte_alternativo.pngArchivo:Vs_Pili_alterno.png =) Pilini o3o PD:La region puede ser Kanto o Johto :3 (o si quieres otra,prefiero Johto) Entonces Tienes habbo? Si tienes conectte para que estemos en contacto artwork hey e hoido q saves acer artworks de personas me aces uno de este plis http://images.wikia.com/fakemon/es/images/9/94/Phoenixinio.png http://images.wikia.com/fakemon/es/images/3/3f/Gallade_mini.gifVisitame http://images.wikia.com/fakemon/es/images/a/a3/Weavile_mini.gifMandame un mensajehttp://images.wikia.com/fakemon/es/images/0/08/Staraptor_mini.gifO mira esto'''http://images.wikia.com/fakemon/es/images/0/0c/Aipom_mini.gif 23:36 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! ¿Querrias ser mi amigo? Si es eso dejame un mensaje ¿Te pongo suicune no? xD.. --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 13:24 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Artwork Hola suicune ¿me podrias hacer un artwork de Archivo:Brutotó.png? Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png y mi otra serie Archivo:Zack_MM_2.png 22:15 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Artwork Me Arias Un Artwork de mi personaje http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fakemon/es/images/1/11/Ben_Sprite.png Usuario: NahuXD ¡Suicune! ¡Suicune! Que casualidad que te encontrara aquí. Ultimamente estoy aquí, para hacer mis novelitas y tal, dandome un respiro de casi todo el Verano en Dragon Quest Wiki. He visto algunas de tus creaciones y están muy bien. Bueno ¡Saludos! P.D. No olvides pasarte por Dragon Quest Wiki si has visto este mensaje, la wiki ha dado un cambio genial. =D --Dios DraGón • ¡Mi discusión! • ¡Mi blog! 15:26 7 ene 2013 (UTC)